The invention relates to a wiring tool for wiring electric multi-pin plug-in connectors, connector strips or the like using clamp-cutting techniques, in which the electric conductors to be connected are pressed by a plunger transversely with respect to their longitudinal axis into a cutting clamp provided in the connecting block, the said cutting clamp acting to cut through the insulation and to come into contact with the conductor, following which, after each individual wiring action, the connecting block or the connector strip is stepped on one interpin space at a time. Such plug-in connections using a clamp-cutting technique have already been standardized by DIN 41,611 and are used for producing solderless electric connections. The wiring tools commonly used for producing such connections have the disadvantage that a special wiring tool is necessary in each case for every type of plug-in connector or connector strip, or the connecting blocks used must be provided with special indentations or the like so that they can be used in the wiring tool which is adapted to fit only them.
It is the object of the invention to simplify and to reduce the cost of the production of solderless electric connections using the clamp-cutting technique and to create a wiring tool which can be used for use with all types of plug-in connectors, connector strips or the like without being tied to the existence of special indentations or tongues and which in the simplest manner permits the tool to be adapted to all existing connector and conductor sizes and shapes.